thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 4
Here is part four of Puffa Steam Train on Rails for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript: *(Puffa is at the top of the building and is going around in circles to collect some tokens. He heads up to the top to collect the ticket D and hops back onto the HoverSplat. He goes up the mountain and back to the tree area and picks up and breaks a wall to free another stone. He takes it back to the stones on the doors. He places it on the last stone, picks up the ticket E, and heads off into the darkness. He arrives at the next area, and defeats Bluenose on 8233, to regain full health) *Narrator: Puffa grabbed the statue hand's light, and swung across, collecting a token. He went over the mountains, and onto some logs, swung across some strawberries, leaped onto a switch after hanging onto a pole. The shields went down after Puffa grabbed a token and went inside the building and grabbed the ticket F. Puffa quickly took a sheep, pulled him into the sea, threw him up into the air to push a button, took a token, grabbed the ticket G, and swam out of the water as fast as he would. *Sonic: Congratulations for activating the FinBot! Steer with the analog control. Go forward by holding the A button. For a burst of speed, tap the A button. Exit with the R button. Good luck! (Puffa speeds the FinBot under the water to collect the next machine piece, and heads back to the two statues between each other where he grabs three more tokens, but climbs back out, regains full health, swings across, and heads up to the next sheep, and takes him to the vines, but throws him onto the vines) *Puffa: There! (jumps on the sheep, climbs up, swings onto some poles to grab another token, jumps down to defeat Nelson in a freight car, collects the next machine part, climbs up to collect more tokens, speeds across to collect more tokens, contacts the FinBot back, and pilots the FinBot through the tunnel to collect the last machine part for the second machine. He goes round in circles to get four more tokens, fixes the machine to rise the water, goes up, and jumps out to take the ticket K) *(Puffa jumps back into the FinBot, and hurries through all the rings, but swims toward the ticket I, and collects it. He pilots the FinBot to the next area, and picks up the ticket H, but collects more tokens before he swims past some whirlpools until he collects more tokens. He goes on a leaking water pipe after collect three more tokens, but goes through a tunnel to grab the next token, then picks up more tokens while going on more leaking pipes, goes into the next area, and pushes a switch. The switch leaks up more from a leaking pipe. Puffa jumps on the going up platform, climbs up the mountain, and steps on a button to let more out of more leaking pipes. This also activates more going up platforms, so Puffa jumps down onto the platform to contact the FinBot, which he jumps into, and pilots it to the next going up mountain. He goes up, swings upward, and steps on another button. He jumps down, heads across the floating platforms, and hits another button to let more leaking pipes to spray more water. Puffa swims back and contacts the FinBot. He pilots the FinBot into the water pipes together and escapes after getting the next token and collecting three more) *Puffa: Well! (grabs the ticket L and pushes the switch. He swims underneath and is pulled along the water into a long tunnel and is pulled out. Puffa jumps and grabs the ticket and jumps down past the building. He speeds up the track and contacts the HoverSplat and jumps in. He speeds up the mountain and jumps back into the portal) Category:UbiSoftFan94